


sacral

by reonkuwataa



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Present Tense, Second person POV, Sexual, leosonia, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonkuwataa/pseuds/reonkuwataa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 ; Sacral (alternative prompt: Tranquility)<br/>Location ; lower abdomen. Emotional ; pleasure. Color ; orange. Our connection and ability to accept others.</p><p>woo woo LeoSonia for a late day 2 ヾ(@°▽°@)ノ</p>
            </blockquote>





	sacral

Taking his hand as you walk down the hall,

You feel nearly enraptured already, just from this contact.

He whispers once you're close,

_"Today's the day, babe."_

And you know what he means,

how he means it,

and what it means for you.

You just giggle as he kisses your knuckle,

running your fingers through that wild crimson mane befitting a lion,

you return the affectionate skimming of words over one breath.

_"Are you ready, love?"_

_"Born ready."_

And you can swear that's true,

for you were born ready, too.

Planning and planning and planning,

walking in circles, pacing as you thought of the perfect time,

perfect place,

perfect setting and mood,

and it's finally here.

 

As you land on the soft sheets,

he keeps your hand in his grip and kisses from your knuckles,

to your wrist,

all the way up your arm.

He stumbles with your belt and gets caught in your bow,

but that's okay.

He's only human.

You both are.

Your fingers really can't help themselves from intertwining once the preliminaries are eliminated.

And then,

it starts.

Like fire, the pressure has you strangling his arms for a distraction to your pain

He looks down with a sudden concerned look.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"We don't have to if it means hurting you, babe."_

Always concerned for you,

always at your beck and call,

yet always putting your comfort first,

Leon Kuwata is a rose among weeds in a desolate garden.

_"Sonia, please-- Tell me you're okay."_

_"I am fine, my love. We can continue."_

Your bodies are connected on not only a spiritual level, but physical on top of it all.

Your hands never separate, never even wanting to disconnect.

The moments spent could only be described as perfection as he continues to push you in and out of reality,

continually bringing you in with a kiss

and out with a thrust.

You can feel your legs bring his hips closer-- Just a little more.

A few more thrusts and here it comes; what you both have desired, that connection you both craved.

It comes in the form of a flame roaring up,

growls and whimpers filling the room as your passion cannot be contained,

you're almost positive the neighbors can hear.

_"That... Was amazing, babe."_

A kiss to your nose reassures his experience was pleasurable.

And who's to say yours wasn't?

This was all you wanted.

All you craved was to feel this connection,

this truth that you accepted each other's pros and cons on a mental,

spiritual,

and physical level.

_"Indeed it was,"_

you sigh as you return the kiss

right above his lower lip piercing.

_"You're just so perfect."_

You both were

to one another.


End file.
